Recently, electroformed patterns obtained by electrodepositing a metal are widely employed in the formation of patterns with extremely fine and complex shapes, e.g., letters for timepieces or ornamental parts.
For example, the timepiece dial or pointer may be provided with a coating material (e.g., luminous paint) by coating or printing in order to improve the visibility thereof. The adherence of the coating material per se is generally poor, so that a surface to be provided with the coating material must be treated with a primer prior to the application of the coating material. This complicates the process.
After the application of the luminous paint, for ornamentation, the above electroformed patterns may be adhered onto the timepiece dial or pointer. In that event, strict positioning is required at the application of the electroformed patterns for preventing dislocations of the coating film and the electroformed patterns. This further complicates the process.
Therefore, if the primer treatment or other pretreatment of the surface to be provided with a coating material can be rendered unnecessary and if the coating film and the electroformed patterns can simultaneously be transferred onto an adherend, these would enable simplification of the process to a conspicuous processing advantage.
The present invention has been made taking the above prior art problem into account. Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a process for manufacturing electroformed patterns by which electroformed patterns provided with coating films can be formed through simple operation.